


Eternal Kingdom

by jyap5



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyap5/pseuds/jyap5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was there when my father was killed. I was there when we rose to fight evil. But it was too late. Our Kingdom is forever eternal, and now, I can't die in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Kingdom

I believe….that predicting the future is impossible…it is only possible through little bits of information which we call knowledge…but we were given the gift of free will…we decide our own future, and nobody else can change that…so this is my present to you all…do not listen to others…they can give you opinions, but you and you alone change decide what you want to be…  
Kurai Kirito

Prologue  
The palace was quiet…the sun was setting, illuminating the sky weakly. It stood tall, but was old, almost worn down by the constant winds and rain. With nobody to look after the palace, it was the only thing that it could do. Inside the palace was a hall…The Grand Hall was large…it was named this because of the tall tree in the middle of the room…the tree was said to give eternal life, thus it was called the “Grand tree”….the grand hall had once been a beautiful room, with ravish paintings, the golden statues and the cries of laughter. But now there was nothing moving…the paintings, torn and all over the place…the golden statues, where now dusty and old…and the laughter was replaced with silence…except for the soft counting…  
“595867….595868….” the voice said.   
In the Grand Hall, and below the Grand Tree was a lone boy. He was sitting, leaning his back on the trunk of the tree. He was tall and well built, with slightly broad shoulders. He was well in his teens, maybe older. He wore a simple black shirt, with a think vest over it and a matching pair of pants. His long crimson red hair was tied back into a messy ponytail. His similar coloured red eyes, stared at the disappearing sun. Watching it slowly make its way into the ground.  
“595874….595875….”  
As the sun continued to lower, darkness started entering the room.  
“59594…”  
The counting stopped…the sun’s last bit of light…vanished…leaving the Grand Hall in total darkness. No sound was made…the red haired boy closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Silence was all he heard. He relaxed a little…but as he did, a soft sound entered his ears…was it just his imagination?...he closed his eyes again…sure enough, there was a soft sound…the sound of someone walking…it walked through the darkness, towards where the red haired boy was sitting. Then, there was humming….whatever it was, it was humming a children’s rhyme…a humming which sent chills down the boys spine. The boy held his breath as the words started to enter his head.  
“Tick tock, goes the clock  
Around in circles we go,  
Tick tock, goes the clock  
Before we come for you…”  
The rhyme belonged to a children’s game that the boy use to play…but it didn’t stop the boy from tensing. This had happened before…the footsteps, the song…but this time, he could hear a hiss of something being taken out of something…the familiar hiss of a sword being drawn from its sheath. His eyes widened in fear, his breathing was now quick and loud as his body tensed up. Suddenly there was a sound of an object being swung. But just as he heard it, a giant light exploded, and the sword was stopped, revealing the arms and hands of the person wielding the sword. The sword continued to press into the light, slowly sliding through. Panicking the boy pressed his back against the tree harder, and his breathing rapidly increasing again.   
He quickly clamped his ears shut with his hands and closed his eyes. The light started to disappear slowly, before the room was in total darkness again. Slowly…the red haired boy opened his eyes. The sound had gone…the hall returned to its silence. By now the red haired boy was panting heavily.   
“Please…someone hear me…someone get me out of here…”


End file.
